madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Brune
Brune is the one of five major kingdoms in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This kingdom is also the home country to many of its local heroes. from King Charles to Tigrevrumud Vorn. Overview Brune is one of the strong and influential kingdom within the continent. It is also a military powerhouse where all loyal and gallant warriors of the kingdom willing to defend Brune from possible dangers and invasion from all the kingdoms. The people also have tendencies in putting honor above all else. The flag of the kingdom would be Bayard, which is in the shape of a sacred horse with a black mane and crimson body. Despite all it's power and influence, it is not without it's dark side. One of those notoriety are the minister's mistreatment towards the archers for reasons unknown, which they deemed as cowards in every warfare. Due to their extreme honor in fighting melee, the archers were often mistreated badly by the other aristocrats even if they are often involved in most major battles where their invaluable support had been vital in their victories. Among them however, Tigre is the only archer who has both acute accuracy and height and also fought generals without sneak attack (except in most ambush attacks). Due to his handicap for unable to use any weapons other than a bow, he cannot escape the Brune's minister's hatred about archers even if he is the youngest aristocrat in Brune. History King Charles of Brune Though little is known about the kingdom, document and archives suggested that King Charles was the son of the late king, who was Brune's founder and late ruler. Some legends suggested that Charles started his battles after receiving a revelation from a highly virtuous monk living in a holy cave shrine. King Charles traveled about many battlefields, wielding Durandal all the time while his victories were highly praised by his peers and his people. For his gratitude of his achievements, King Charles built his Royal Palace halfway up so he could meet with the gods. The town at the foot of the mountain prospered; before long, the castle was moved down to the city. With Nice as Brune's capital as it's connection to all kingdoms, Brune has became one of toughest kingdoms in history. Feud with Zhcted For over 20 years, Brune and Zhcted were fought each other for dominance over the entire continent. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river that caused by a heavy rain. As the result, flood victims instead blaming each kingdoms for their "inefficiency". Despite both kingdoms petitions to solve the problem, rumors about the flood control's flaw has sparked both kingdom's hostility towards each other and finally resulting in an imminent war.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Brune's crisis began when King Faron diagnosed a strange illness that crippled his health, causing Brune suffered it's civil turbulence. To make matter worse, infamous Brune's crown princes, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon were feuding for domination after Faron, but nobody stood up against them due to their notorious reputation. In order to secure Brune's fragile stability, Price Regnas became Faron's heir and the crown dispute between Thenardier and Ganelon was temporarily suppressed. Besides Zhcted, other kingdoms would used Brune's tensed turbulence as their advantages to invade Brune. Alliance with Zhcted Prominent Figures Current Figures *Tigrevurmud Vorn (King of Brune and Zhcted) **Regin Loire Bastien do Charles (Queen of Brune and Zhcted) ***Pierre Badouin (Prime Minister of Brune and Zhcted) ***Mashas Rodant (Chancellor of Brune) ****Gerard Augre (Royal Secretary at Brune Royal Court) *****Titta (Maid to Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn) ***Celpet (Baron ; Brune Aristocrat (Noble)) ***Hughes Augre (Viscount of Territoire) ***Gaspard Rodant (Heir to Viscounty of Territoire) ***Urbain Rodant (Earl of Aude) ***Olivier (Navarre Knight Commander) ***Scheie (Lutece Knight Commander) ***Emile (Perche Knight Commander) ***Elvin (Alsace's chief administrator) Former Figures *Faron Soleil Rauy Blainville de Charles (King of Brune) *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon (Duke of Lutetia) **Charon Anquetil Greast (Marquis of Lutetia) *Felix Aaron Thenardier (Duke of Nemetacum) **Zion Thenardier (Son of Duke Thenardier ; Heir to Duchy of Nemetacum) **Steid (Duke Thenardier's Right Hand General ; Commander of Thenardier Army) **Melisande Thenardier (Duchess of Nemetacum ; Wife of Duke Thenardier ; Niece of King Faron) **Armand (Viscount ; Brune Aristocrat (Noble)) *Roland (Navarre Knight Commander) *Auguste (Calvados Knight Commander) **Bertrand (Attendant and Care taker for Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn) Crown and Aristocracy Crown *(*) Because of Brune's patriarch rule, queens who bore daughter were usually scorned and their chances for the power were limited. Regin is the first and only female ruler in Brune to hold an absolute power. *(**) Due to Tigre's title as a Knight of Moonlight and Badouin's statement; the only person that received the title 'Knight of the Moonlight' later became the next King of Brune. The enthronement itself will commence on Halo Festival on Brune through Badouin's instruction. Tigre will be immediately coronated as a King of Brune at Nice after he was coronated as a King on Zhcted on Sun Festival at Silesia. Ministers *Characters in bold are the current ministers of Brune. *Characters in italic are the former ministers of Brune, either deceased or resigned. Knights *Characters in bold are the current leader of the knights squadrons. *Characters in italic are the former leader of the knights squadrons, either deceased or resigned. Aristocrats *Characters in bold are the current lords of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, either they are deceased or resigned. †(*)Even having gathering 10,000 soldiers away from Nice, Cotillard wasn't aware about the foiled uprising and Melisande's death despite his & the other fellow House Thenardier's loyalist's best efforts. ‡(**)Celpet was originally one of Neutral Faction member who did not support either Melisande or Regin, although he later defected to Melisande Faction after hearing the rumors regarding Tigre's "treachery" against Brune. Neighboring Kingdom Relationship Zhcted For 20 years Feud of war, Zhcted shows hostile to them but later it was changed to truce prior to the end of Brune Civil War and involvement of Four Vanadis that contributes to the end of Brune Civil War. Elen and Mila join Silver Meteor Army under Tigre's Command while Sofy maintain the relationship with Brune as envoy to the Royal Palace and Liza support Tigre by sending some present to him. After the Brune Civil War ended, the truce was signed by King Faron, Regin as next heir of throne and Sofy under Tigre's provisions. Tigre later went to Zhcted to fullfill one of the pact that he will stay on Zhcted for three years, notably Leitmeritz as Guest General, promoted from Prisoner of War that allows him to roam freely around Zhcted. The pact regarding Tigre was abolished prior to Asvarre Civil War that almost cost Tigre's life and dispatching Tigre on behalf of Zhcted to Asvarre as a sign of apology from King Viktor. Prior to the Sachstein invasion, Zhcted increase their relationship with Brune to become allies where King Viktor assign Tina and Elen to aid Tigre in order to repel Sachstein Invasion from Brune, furthemore Tigre establish the coalition army, Moonlight Knights that consist the army of Brune and Zhcted together under his command again. King Viktor also wishes Tigre to become King of Brune due to his relationship trait with the Vanadises, something that King of Zhcted does not possess. Muozinel Asvarre Sachstein Trivia *According to the author, Brune is based on France.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054 *By far, Queen Regin is Brune's first and only female ruler. Her predecessors before her, including her father and her ancestor King Charles were all male rulers. *Tigre is unofficially selected as a diplomat to Zhcted as his reputation on Zhcted was also recognized by King of Zhcted himself and the Vanadis, making him very suitable to be a diplomat and Emissary of Brune unofficially. *Brune has, noted by King Augusto, three mightiest heroes which was Knight Roland, King Faron and Duke Felix Thenardier. Currently there are no others as official recognized as Brune's mightiest hero but Tigre is already considered as a Hero of Brune due to his effort to quell Brune Civil War and many achievements which unofficially makes him a new Brune mightiest hero. **Later, Kureys's statement for Brune before he leave Severack is as long as Tigre was still alive, Brune will never fall even his army manage to capture Nice. This indirectly acknowledges Tigre as Brune mightiest hero from Muozinel. *Throughout the story, Tigre is the only character that has military authority aligned to Queen or King of Brune as Regin entrusted Tigre to take command of the entire Brune Army under his command (Moonlight Knights), making Tigre as a new Supreme Commander of Brune Army. Reference Navigation Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Brune